It is generally known to provide a vehicle seat, for example, an automotive seat having a reclineable back. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a reclineable back and an independently movable seat base. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having an adjustable lumbar consisting of a flexible member having a first end anchored and a second end moved with respect to the first end to cause the flexible member to vary its shape to provide adjustable support within the lumbar region of an automotive seat.
It is common to have a strap in the rearward direction of the seat, typically on the free pivot of the seat. Such configuration is particularly provided on second and third row seats in a sport utility vehicle and vans. The strap is typically positioned for use once the seatback is moved to a point of rearward most travel.
A vehicle seat typically is provided with a seat recliner mechanism operative to adjust the seat at different positions. Locking mechanisms are typically provided and operative for different seat positions. For example, when a second row seat is in an easy entry position, a stow mechanism for the seat should not be operative. Likewise, when a second row seat is in a stow position, a track release mechanism and easy entry mechanism should not be operative.
Thus there is a need for a single recliner mechanism when moved from a design position to selectively actuate a seat easy entry mechanism on a seat stow mechanism. There is a further need for a single recliner mechanism that will interlock to allow selected seat operation, such as a stow flat position.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle seat that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present description.